ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Printer89
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Wasted True Potential! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Warptoad (talk) 17:12, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Dark Ice Hey don't remove the "Notable Users" part of the Dark Ice page please. Scrapper142valk (talk) 19:58, August 17, 2019 (UTC) I am pretty sure it is not even elemental Ice. Probably just something the Ice Emperor created. In any case, there is no evidence that Dark Ice was used as an actual name for it rather than just a figurative description.Ninja72 (talk) 20:26, August 17, 2019 (UTC) No, I am saying that is probably ice created by the Ice Emperor, but we do not know if Dark Ice is its name or if it even has a name.Ninja72 (talk) 21:11, August 17, 2019 (UTC) At least for now, no, but I might change my mind later on.Ninja72 (talk) 21:38, August 17, 2019 (UTC) Guzzler What's a guzzler? Colefan1234 (talk) 21:24, August 23, 2019 (UTC) I'm talking about a guzzler in general. Colefan1234 (talk) 21:29, August 23, 2019 (UTC) Villagers Name Trent Knight (talk) 21:23, August 24, 2019 (UTC) Looked at the Malaysian subtitles a bit. Re:Vex's Spy Gear? I would suggest to wait until the show gives it a name before making a page for it.Ninja72 (talk) 18:43, August 25, 2019 (UTC) Since you called it a tablet, I think you can make the article and call it Vex's Tablet, if you want to.Ninja72 (talk) 23:09, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Re:leaked information The policy is that no leaks are allowed on wiki pages.Ninja72 (talk) 21:11, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Re: Viewing Episodes Yes, Youtube is where I watch the episodes in most cases.Ninja72 (talk) 09:42, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Re:Rollback Hey, I saw your message on Warptoad s talk page. You can either ask Buddermeow on her talk page or nominate yourself through a Ninjago Wiki:Requests for Rights/Rollback/Username (here you should write your username, not Username) article. Ninja72 (talk) 16:09, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Have you decided to withdraw from your request?Ninja72 (talk) 20:47, September 2, 2019 (UTC) It actually has not passed. The page says rollback nominations last for 3 days. You made it only 2 days ago. But if you are absolutely sure, I will delete it.Ninja72 (talk) 20:56, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Alright, I will.Ninja72 (talk) 20:58, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:Countdown Idk. I have never used it myself.Ninja72 (talk) 08:11, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Photos I just used the screen recorder on my phone and took pictures of some of the scenes. I think so? Some of the scenes where from episode 15 and 16 I think, but the rest are new. I'm not sure what the actual release dates for episode 19 and 20 are. Re:Episodes Not sure. I think we are as long they are from the Cartoon Network or LEGO channels.Ninja72 (talk) 11:24, September 13, 2019 (UTC) I know you are probably not gonna reply but... How did you find the french website synposis of Episodes 118 and 119? Whats the website? Also if they are true then "Red" is not Akita? That will be odd. EmperorGarmadon (talk) 01:18, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Nomination I nominated you for Editor of the Month! (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 16:42, September 14, 2019 (UTC)) Someone's gotta represent the newbies (Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 16:46, September 14, 2019 (UTC)) Re:Editor of the Month Idk, but right now they are not tied.Ninja72 (talk) 20:17, September 25, 2019 (UTC) A year ago, I believe Quinton and I agreed that there should be a poll for the tied nominators during the catch up days (the first two days of the month). There won't be any oppose/neutral, just a poll to see who's the favored contributor. I'll add this to the rules section. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 23:01, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Ice Chapter Episodes So are the new episodes coming next week, or have they been removed again.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 01:29, September 29, 2019 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats on being editor of the month! I knew you would win Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 12:35, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Too bad I can't nominate you again Icequeen NinjaWarrior (talk) 21:23, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:Editor of the Month Idk, nobody had done that before Icequeen NinjaWarrior did.Ninja72 (talk) 04:17, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Mysteryman Asked what? Specifically to vote for him or just to vote? If it is the former, then this is breaking the rules.Ninja72 (talk) 20:36, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Can you send me a link to some of these conversations? Not that I do not believe you, this is totally something he would do, but would be nice to have some evidence.Ninja72 (talk) 20:39, October 18, 2019 (UTC) I am aware that he send messages to Samurai viper, Warptoad, and Colefan. However, since he only asked them to vote rather than to vote for him, he did not break any rules there. Anyway, thank you for the links.Ninja72 (talk) 20:49, October 18, 2019 (UTC) Re: Focus Character For S11 I am aware of the situation. Kirkburn has sent him a warning, but thank you for letting me know. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 02:52, November 2, 2019 (UTC) The Drama With The Ninja Warrior Hi Printer89. I am Ninjagothebomb, a Admin for Ninjagospinjitzumasters and a member of the Ninjago Wiki. I see you sent Budddermeow a message about plagarisim on the other wiki. While it's true that he has plagarised a lot of stuff, and done it under my name, by the way, I am not him, if he has said that this is his other account than that is 100% false, not only is this not his other account but neither is my other account for the Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki. He has falsley called my accounts some of his own and caused a lot of drama for me and for others. Also, moving back to the topic of plagiarism, I'd like to clear up what I cleared up for Buddermeow and Ninja72. The only articles I let The Ninja Warrior copy where ones I 100% made myself (War For All Time, Rise of Ninjago, Fall of Ninjago, stuff like that) he went ahead and copied things I hadn't even contributed to, such as the Serpentine War and Light vs Darkness. Just wanted to clear that up, because I see on the Ninja Warrior's talk page that you are a member of the Spinjitzu Masters Wiki as well now? If so, welcome, (if your staying with the wiki) and also I'm sorry that this is on such bad pretences. Again, hope I've cleared some stuff up, if not contact me here, or on Ninjago Spinjitzu Masters Wiki (probably Spinjitzu Masters because I'm not as active on here). Ninjagothebomb (talk) 08:14, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: Check user I already saw your message, I just did not have a chance to reply there, because of random new people replying. And, yeah, I might ask one of them to do it.Ninja72 (talk) 13:19, November 2, 2019 (UTC) Re:Moe No, it refers to this user. https://ninjago.fandom.com/wiki/User:Master_of_Energy Ninja72 (talk) 09:39, November 3, 2019 (UTC) Nomination Since it was your vote who broke the tie for the Editor of the month, would you agree for the award to be given to the other two nominees instead? Colefan made two socks from which he vandalised: AnnoyingBuddermeow666 and AnnoyingWarptoad666 (which Wikia confirmed that it was him). This is what Buddermeow amd Min-droid decided to do, but I think since he technically did that after the month already ended this should not be done without your agreement.Ninja72 (talk) 22:29, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Tbh, I agree with your statement exactly for that reason, but I think they have already made a decision. I was hoping you would agree with them, because if you had, it still would have been fair to him.Ninja72 (talk) 12:34, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Re: Background Nope. I believe that would be Min-Droid. ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 03:56, November 25, 2019 (UTC)